Thicker Than Water
by DaringEMAE
Summary: He sank his fangs into the warm flesh. "Ouch..." Weak hands pushed at his face. This wasn't the usual way he treated his prey, but he didn't stop. The boy wouldn't remember this anyway. And virgin blood was too good to pass up. Shiro/Ichi. VampAU. Yaoi.
1. Driven By Desire

**A/N: Hey guys! I am here with a new story!**

**It's just the prologue, but that's only because I am going to be continuing it during my summer vacation. Mostly it's an introduction to the main characters.**

**A bit about this fic:**

**-It's VampFic**

**-It's a mash-up between two requested stories**

**-It will get gory and graphic in some parts, (the genre should have warned you) in multiple ways**

**-Little bit of True Blood logic in here, hope that's okay.**

**This is going to be so much fun!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Zangetsu carefully transported a tray of warm towels and fresh clothing down a long corridor towards his master's bedroom. After softly knocking on the door, he pushed it open, his face falling into a frown immediately. On the unkempt bed before him, his master lay naked, propped up against red-stained pillows and sheets while chugging a wine bottle. His other hand was rested on a moving head underneath the blanket near his waist. The albino tensed up, grunting loudly as he released his pleasure into his current lover's mouth, the intense sensation causing him to forget his bottle to the floor. His guest emerged from the blankets to engage him in a deep, lust-filled kiss. With a heavy blush, the teenage servant cleared his throat, glowing yellow eyes flicking toward him for a split second before returning the albino's attention to devouring the mouth connected with his own. When the two were sated, they popped their lips from each other's and pecked playfully.

"_My Lord_," Zangetsu spoke, obviously embarrassed by what he'd just witnessed. Though, it wasn't the first time.

"Hm?" His master responded through another kiss. His hand snaked beneath the covers to grab a firm mound of flesh, eliciting a deep moan from his companion.

"Your clothes."

"Mm," he grunted another response before he tapped his guest to order them out. The response he received was a pout, which he smirked at. "We'll continue this later, pet. Go now."

Zangetsu didn't bother to notice if his master's friend was male or female, but it didn't matter to him. They were of a lesser class than him. His thoughts snapped back when his king stood, not bothering to cover himself, and approached him. The teen averted his eyes as his king grabbed a warm towel and wiped his face then the rest of his body of the red nectar covering it. The sweet, coppery smell invaded Zangetsu's nostrils, and it made him want to shed himself of his fabric restraints and let his master take him whichever way he pleased. That thought reminded him of how thankful he was that he'd sworn himself off of human blood. Otherwise, _he'd_ be the one strewn about on those blood-stained sheets, eagerly sucking his king off instead of one of his whores. But he would never allow himself to stoop so low, even if it was for him. And besides, he vowed to never give the albino what he wanted, lest he become a spoiled king. They'd had plenty of those in the past. Said ruler rested back on the bed and picked the bottle up.

"You should go to ground, My King. The sun is nearly up."

"Not tired."

"Are you really _that_ bored, Shiro?" Zangetsu asked, dropping his formal tone and calling him by his nickname.

"When's the last time I wasn't?"

"Well, it's been a hundred years since you killed the last king and took his place. And you haven't been doing any hunting, since it's done for you," the teen answered and nodded at the bottle of thick red liquid in Shiro's hand. "Now all you do is drink and fuck, then sleep and fuck. Then you do it all again the next day. You've become soft. _That's_ why you're bored." Before he could stop his mouth, his master appeared in front of him, striking an expression of fear onto his young face.

"Mm, I'd watch that mouth of yours, Tensa. I am your maker first, and your king second. Do not disrespect me. You remember what I did to the last person who disrespected me?" The teen rolled his eyes to shake off his previous emotion.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"But perhaps you're right. One can only drink and sleep and fuck so many times. What do _you_ propose then?"

His servant looked down to the floor tiles and thought about it. What would get his master eager enough to leave his lazy lifestyle? "Well, when was the last time you tasted _virgin_ blood?" He asked, making his king's ears perk up.

"_Shit_. A _long_ time. Humans aren't as reserved as they used to be, much more virile than I remember. It seems virgins are rapidly disappearing as time goes on," Shiro pondered and spoke out loud.

"Then it should give you a challenge. You need one."

"Yes. I've been craving the hunt for a while now. But now I'll go to ground, no use in going when the sun is up."

"You should go now. Find your prey and be ready to strike when it's dark," Zangetsu encouraged.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me. Won't you miss me?"

"Hardly." Shiro laughed whole-heartedly then smiled.

"Ever the denialist." He lightly grabbed his progeny's young face and made him look up. There was a look of knowing in his dimmed orbs, one that made Zangetsu swallow the building dryness in his throat. Shiro looked deep into the large blue eyes, intrigued by what he saw there. "One day will come when I will have you. One day, you will no longer request my respects of your body. One day, you will stop denying yourself that you _belong_ to me. One day, you will come crawling on your belly—_begging_ me to fuck you into the next lifetime. That day, Tensa, I will have you." His gaze raked over his teenage servant's body then flickered back to his eyes.

His speech angered Zangetsu, making him feel like he was nothing more than a piece of meat to be devoured. It made him feel as if his master had no feelings for him, which he knew wasn't completely true, but what had been said was the most heartless thing he'd received. Though he couldn't have meant any of that. Shiro shook his head and released his servant's jaw.

"I'm sorry, Tensa," he apologized and stroked his cheek. "You know how the blood gets me."

The teen did(he noticed the light return to his king's eyes), but clenched his jaw and prepared an equally heartless statement: "Shall I call another whore before you leave?"

Shiro smirked and sighed. He'd gotten on Tensa's bad side again.

"Why not? A goodbye fuck never hurt anybody." Zangetsu bowed with a roll of his eyes and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Tensa," he stopped, "I trust you are more than capable of running things while I'm gone." He held his arm out and his progeny stepped towards him. "Be safe." He spoke softly as the teen graciously accepted the goodbye peck placed on his forehead.

"Yes, My King."

* * *

"Ichigo, are you coming to work today?" Renji whispered to his best friend. Said ginger continued to scribble his answers on his testing paper as he replied.

"That depends," he erased something then cleared his desk of the shavings, "am I gonna find you and Urahara together in the supplies closet again?"

"_Hey_!" He exclaimed before promptly being shushed by the proctor. Though Renji just waved it off. Considering the fact that she didn't kick him out, it was obvious that she didn't care. "That was one time and you know it."

"He's our _boss_, Renji. And since you let him have sex with you _at all_, it's going to be more than one time." Renji groaned and rubbed his head.

"Dammit, you're right." He sighed then shrugged. "But, it was _so good_, I ain't complaining."

"Well I am! It's bad enough that I have the worst station ever, but now I have to hear you two getting it on all the time now?" His friend snickered.

"Ichigo, no one says 'getting it on' anymore! You're such a _virgin_!" That caused a blush to take over Ichigo's face. He had no retort. "Don't worry. If you come out with us tonight, maybe actually _let loose_, that'll change."

"I—" He attempted to defend himself but Renji held up a hand to silence him.

"Whatever. Lemme see your paper."

* * *

Later that day, the two made their way to Urahara's shop*. They had both been working the evening shift here since they started university and it had been a pretty great job. Urahara, their boss, offered them both jobs when he saw them getting kicked out of their apartment their first year. The three had become fast friends, even though Kisuke was at least 10 years older than them. Things were moving smoothly, but now Renji had caused a sort of rift in their routine. One slow Friday night at the shop led to some drinking (even Ichigo partook), low whispers accompanied by eager hands, urges to get somewhere private. When Ichigo was ready to go home, he searched for Renji, and found him taking Kisuke up on his offer in the supplies closet. Things had been different since then, now it was stolen glances and occasional ass-grabs that the perpetrators thought went unnoticed. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and laughed at the situations. As he and Renji worked the front, the tattooed young man brought up their conversation from before.

"So Ichigo, are you like saving yourself for marriage or something?"

"Seriously? Now, Ren? Customers don't want to hear that!" Ichigo said as he bagged his current customer's items.

"Like I give a fuck," he said then shrugged when the person frowned at him.

"Stop talking like that around people, Kisuke's gonna fire you."

"Oh, I don't think I have to worry about _that_." Ichigo scoffed.

"You're such a slut."

"Whatever. Just answer the question!"

"No! I just...I don't know," Ichigo replied.

"You not into girls? Because that's totally cool. I can tell ya, it's a lot more fun on the other side," Renji assured him.

"_No_. Or...I...I don't know, okay? I guess I'm just waiting for something...something interesting. Someone exciting."

Renji nodded in understanding. "So you're like, into that online-scheduled-surprise-sex-community...thing?"

"I hate you."

Kisuke suddenly emerged from the back of the store, greeting the two young men as he passed. He walked behind the counter and quickly pinched Renji's ass, making him jump. He turned around to see the blond flash a quick open hand and mouth the words:

"_Five minutes_."

Renji blushed and nodded, feeling his blood begin to pump quicker as he thought of what they were about to do.

"Renji?" Ichigo asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Um...be right back," he replied then walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"The, uh, supplies closet..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow for a second then rolled his eyes when he realized what was going on. Renji chuckled then quickly continued on his way.

Ichigo stayed in the front to man the register, occasionally hearing a bump or low voice from the activities in the back. When an uneventful hour passed by, the ginger began to think about what he'd said to Renji earlier. Why was he so bored with _everything_? And Renji had made it sound as if being a virgin was a _bad_ thing. It's not that he hadn't had ample opportunities to..._get things done_...it was just that he hadn't really been interested. No one really sparked his interest, or made him horny, to put it plainly. He hadn't ever really been in love, and he wasn't the type to just jump into something without being sure about it.

_I'm no Renji, that's for sure_, he thought.

But...maybe that was his problem. Maybe he wasn't spontaneous enough. Maybe that's why he was still a virgin.

The ring of the store bell focused him again and he looked up. Bright blue caught his eye and he smiled.

"Grimmjow!" He exclaimed then ran in for a hug.

The taller man blushed heavily. "Hey, Berry." The blue-haired man replied with a small smile.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you in a month!" He hugged his friend and looked at him. "You look a little pale...What happened to you?"

"I, uh," he hesitated. "I got a little sick, that's all."

"Yeah, you don't look so good. Are you sure you're up for coming back to work?"

"Yeah, I just need to change to the night shift. So I can rest, I mean. Where's Urahara?" This question made Ichigo sigh before he shook his head.

"You've missed a lot."

* * *

"Wait, you're _fucking_ Urahara?" Grimmjow asked Renji. The redhead glared at Ichigo.

"You told him!"

"It wasn't that big a secret anyway!" Ichigo shot back as he put on his coat. "But yes," he smirked, "I told him."

"Asshole."

"Whatever."

"So, Grimm, you hitting the club with us tonight?" Renji asked.

"Nah, I have the night shift now," the blunette replied in an apologetic voice.

"Well, okay. Call us if you change your mind! C'mon, let's go, _snitch_."

"Hey!" He pushed Ichigo out the door then walked back over to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, if I were you, I'd make my move with Ichigo soon. You never know who might swoop him up before you do. Just go for it man. The worst he could say is no." With a shrug, Renji slipped on his own jacket and followed the ginger outside.

Grimmjow thought about what Renji had said. He probably was running out of time. He liked Ichigo ever since he'd started working at Urahara's, but he'd never known how to ask him out. Ichigo was one of the most complex people he'd ever known. He wanted to make his move soon, but he was afraid he'd screw it up. Something had happened to him, and he didn't know if Ichigo would want him if he told him the truth.

For all he cared, he hoped that Ichigo would never find out.

* * *

***For some reason, I can't write an AU without Kisuke running a store. It's like, impossible for him to exist without one. His soul is forever bound to his store.**

**Thank you for humoring me!**

**I'm so excited for this story and I think it's going to be a very good one, in my opinion.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this little intro to a story I hope will be great! If you have any questions just leave a review or PM me at anytime!**

**R&R!**

_**~EMAE**_


	2. Oh, You Virgins Never Know

**A/N: I'm extremely satisfied with the response I got for this story. So very, very satisfied.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! They were really inspiring! Once again, I have been pushed to make another great story for you guys!**

**This story is going to be so fun to write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shirosaki strolled through the club like he owned the placed.

And he might have, considering the many fine human establishments that he operated.

Well, that _Tensa_ operated anyway.

He'd never bothered with his sources of income; Tensa was better at that kind of financial...money..._stuff_. He was _the vampire king_, why should he have to care about _anything_? Wasn't that what being king was all about? If there was shit you didn't want to do, someone would just show up and do it, right? But that was beside the point. Just as long as the blood kept coming, and he still had a bed to fuck in, that was all that mattered. Now he was on a mission to acquire one of those things dearest to his heart. Before leaving his beloved estate, he'd called one of his servants that had been to the human world to ask where the best location to find prey would be. After subsequently fucking them mute(his _second_ goodbye-fuck), Shiro departed to a small town in the east(he'd already forgotten the name), known for its small clubs and night scene. When he got there, he could see why. The city was lit up from top to bottom, cars screeching even in the early hours of morning, and, much to his dismay, there were no virgins in sight. It was like every person that he passed walking down the street was either going to look for sex, or had just finished having it. It disgusted and intrigued Shiro all at the same time. Humans were appalling in their quest for an easy lay, considering the amount of diseases their mortal bodies could contract, but somehow, these creatures in this town had found the real value of life without coming close to death at all. It impressed him, if anything. Though, he wasn't horny(_really?_), just very hungry, and he still wanted his blood. It was like his hunger was alive, burning and calling to him not from his stomach, but from his whole _being_. It proved hard to find a single virgin in this slutty town(maybe he'd have that servant beheaded for misleading him), but his search eventually landed him in this small club. It was filled to the brim, though people still flooded in, creating a dense atmosphere in the building. It smelled heavily of sweat and drugs and, of course, human desire, the most potent and foul scent of all. Shiro curled his lip at every human that looked his way, eager with wet lips and sex-hungry eyes. He was looking for the possible human that would resist him the most, one that he'd have to fight for.

As if on queue, the scent wafted into his nostrils making his eyelids flutter and his fangs tingle in need of being released. There was one, maybe two of them in here, he could feel it. Their blood was hot and he could sense the pulse of each of their excited veins. Clubs were good for finding virgins. The atmosphere made them nervous and got their blood pumping. Shiro had to find them quickly, lest someone else swoop up what belonged to him. He let his sense of smell lead him, and he found himself near a small booth to the side of the bar. Hiding in the dancing crowd, he spotted a few people at that booth. One had long red hair and another had shorter blond hair. The two were making out profusely, the redhead roughly grinding his hips in the blond's lap. Two other girls were there, one with green hair and the other with orange. They were both beautiful, and Shiro found himself wishing they were the virgins he was looking for. Though the two were drunk and giggly.

_Definitely not virgins_, the young king thought to himself.

Shiro's shoulders dropped in disappointment. He _really_ wanted to eat. This was where the scent was coming from, so where...?

_Oh_.

On the other side of the bar, the bathroom door opened. The smell of blood grew stronger, making the albino's mouth water. He took a step forward before stopping, watching as a thin, young man stepped out of the bathroom. He had wild strawberry-orange hair and the most nervous look on his face. He wiped his damp hands on his jeans before beginning to move through the crowd. A woman came up to him and pressed her large breasts into his chest, whispering something about the two of them getting out of there. Shiro growled internally at this.

_Mine_, he thought greedily.

The young man blushed then shook his head before backing away and moving towards the booth. His steps were soft and timid, a blush creeping up his neck as he looked to his companions heavily making out.

_There you are_.

* * *

**~Earlier~**

Ichigo drummed his fingers on the table that he and his friends occupied in the small, crowded club. They'd been bar-hopping all night before finally choosing to rest here for the last stop. He'd been approached by many people trying to dance with him, or to simply have a good time, but he turned then all away. They all seemed the same to him. Renji stopped kissing Kisuke for a second and drunkly scolded him. He noted that Ichigo would never find his exciting someone(or whatever) if he didn't give people a chance. He just shrugged and went to use the bathroom. Ichigo tried to hurry up, the loud noises of seemingly rough sex coming from the large stall making him uncomfortable. When he returned, he sipped a small bit of his drink. He suddenly felt something. The air got thicker, or maybe his mind did. His body felt heavy, and he had the urge to scan the crowd, as if the source of the heaviness was hiding in there. Little did he know that it was. Glowing golden orbs met his and he was instantly mesmerized. They were beautiful, and he never wanted to look at anything else ever again. They moved further from the crowd and closer to him, a body appearing with the eyes as well. He couldn't look at anything else. Just those glowing eyes. They were suddenly next to him, sitting beside him, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. A smile graced the pale face that he could barely see, and a tingle went through his nerves. Freedom flowed into his sight again and he took in all that was before him. White. Lots of white. White hair, white teeth, nearly white skin. It was covered by black clothing, a button up that was only buttoned to the necklace-covered sternum, and tight black jeans that covered long, long legs. He wondered if those were white, too. Porcelain beauty, from top to bottom.

"Hey, asshole, this booth is taken y'know!" Ichigo's hand shot behind him and pressed against Renji's warm, abused lips. This made his friend blink in shock.

His eyebrows arched up, as if he was going to cry at the beauty of the man before him. He saw the man's lips move, and he could've sworn he couldn't hear anything, but he understood perfectly.

_Take me to your place_.

"G-Gonna go home with him," he found himself saying, but not remembering thinking the words. Renji turned to Kisuke and grinned.

"Guess I'm staying with you tonight. G'luck Ichigo!" He shouted drunkly at the disappearing redhead.

Shiro couldn't believe how easy it'd been. Usually virgins were a bit more timid and needed more persuasion even after glamouring. He fell under Shiro's lowest level of hypnosis. Still though, he could sense a feistiness in this kid that made him all the more eager to drain him.

When they got to the younger's house(he remembered the name Ichigo being spoken), Shiro lost himself in the boy's looks, kissing his full lips and grabbing his round ass roughly as they made their way to the bedroom. Ichigo leaned into every touch, his senses thrown into overdrive. He was suddenly pushed back so that he was sprawled out on the bed, waiting for what was to come. The albino came down lapped at Ichigo's neck and placed soft but heavy kisses on the skin where he removed an article of clothing. The albino was going to proceed and strip himself, but he quickly remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Oh yes. I'm still hungry," he spoke out loud. He looked back to Ichigo for a moment, who looked confused. "Finger yourself."

"Wha?..." Ichigo asked in an exhausted voice.

"_Finger yourself_." He said it a bit more sternly this time. He hated having to repeat himself. "Your blood needs to be pumping so that I can chose where to bite you."

Right after the request was heard the second time, Ichigo's hand shot straight to his groin, tugging and fondling and rubbing himself before moving lower. His fingers did not wait as they slid inside of him, making his face curl in pain and Shiro's view of the innocent virgin shatter. As if his body knew what it was doing, Ichigo found his prostate and pressed it, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth.

"Wow..." Shiro said. The way virgins knew there own bodies so well under hypnosis made him shudder. "Where to bite..." He scanned the boy's naked body, eyes landing on his swollen and neglected cock that was reddening by the second. He thought about biting him there, near all that pressure. But if he did that, he might have given the boy an orgasm that would probably kill him. So where...The spot needed to be flushed red, signaling the intense flow of blood. Ichigo's moans grew louder and more needy, and Shiro found himself steadily growing more annoyed. "_Shut up_." Ichigo immediately listened, closing his mouth and continuing to finger himself.

Though that didn't stop soft grunts and groans from escaping him. The albino rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten how annoying these creatures were when they were aroused. All these soft whines and weak pleas, '_I love yous_' and whatnot. Ugh, it made him sick. He was much more used to the sounds his own kind made. Feral grunts and growls and roars accompanied by harsh scratches and bites. They didn't ask to go faster or harder, they just _did it_. They did things to each other that would probably _kill_ any human stupid enough to try them. Shiro felt himself getting aroused at the thought of it, but he reigned himself in. He was here to eat.

He got on the bed and slowly crawled over the writhing young man beneath him. Ichigo felt the coil in his lower stomach tighten as he stared into those eyes again. His fingers moved faster on their own as the albino moved over him, the digits determined to get him off as soon as possible. The older man captured his lips briefly before gripping his hand, yanking his fingers from his entrance and pinning his wrists beside his head. The ginger gasped and let out a needy sob. Shiro stared at the reddened skin of his face and neck.

_Classic spot_, He chuckled in his own mind.

Without any resistance, he pushed Ichigo's head to the side and licked his lips. Fuck, this kid smelled _good_. He could feel his mouth start to water, and his fangs popped out on their own. He licked them, and slowly moved down. His breath ghosted across the youngers skin, drawing out a shuddering moan, before he sank his fangs into the warm flesh.

"Ouch..."

The sound of his voice surprised the young king. How was he able to feel anything in this state? He should've been completely numb to _everything_ Shiro did to him. Weak hands pushed at his face. This wasn't the usual way he treated his prey, but he didn't stop. The boy wouldn't remember this anyway. And virgin blood was too good to pass up. He sucked fiercely to get the blood flowing, and it immediately began to gush into his mouth. Shiro's eyes rolled back into his head as he let out an aroused moan. The taste was even better than he'd anticipated. It was a mix of every taste he could think of, all swirled together in a delightfully sweet, thick red smoothie. And it was all for him. As he drank more, it began to dribble out the corners of his mouth. He knew he was drinking too fast, but he didn't give a fuck at this point. He came up to take a small break, and he licked the blood that dripped from his fangs and onto the human below him.

"_Fuck..._" He gasped at the euphoria that shot through him. This was his new heaven. His awakened cock gave an angry throb in his pants, and he had half a mind to fuck the boy until he had a permanent limp. But a better idea popped into his head; he'd just make him his slave and use him as an endless supplier. This was all he'd ever need ever again. Shiro did not remember virgin blood being _this _good. He licked away the flowing stream before reattaching his mouth. A small shudder went through him when he heard Ichigo let out a small moan.

_So he kinda likes it, even under the glamour_, he thought deviously and continued to drink.

When he felt his host shiver from the lack of blood flow, he decided he'd had enough. He didn't want to kill the poor thing. He got off of the bed and went to the bathroom to get a warm towel. Shiro wiped the boy of blood(he kept his toys clean) before cleaning himself and slipping a shirt and boxers on his shivering body. A blanket was placed on Ichigo's form, and the young king quickly disappeared, proceeding to search for a place to ground.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes slowly fluttered open, the light from his window finally bothering him enough to wake him. Lightheadedness set in quickly, and it made him want to curl back up in his blankets. Why did he feel so horrible? What happened last night?

_I went home with somebody_, he remembered. _Did we have sex?_

Visions of heavy kisses and moans flooded his mind, but any memory of actual sex was blurred. He didn't feel any different, so he assumed that whomever he'd left the club with just lost interest. Maybe they changed their minds about having sex with an inexperienced virgin. Ichigo suddenly felt insecure, like maybe he wasn't good enough. Was he just unattractive? Maybe he wasn't sexy enough...In an attempt to block out these pestering thoughts, he pulled the cover over his head and went back to sleep.

When he went back to work, Ichigo seemed spaced out most of the time. He'd been thinking about that night, what the hell happened, and who the hell he'd gone home with. More importantly, why they decided to leave without saying anything, or leaving a note, or something...These thoughts distracted him from his work, which caused Kisuke to yell at him a few times. When Grimmjow's shift began, he asked him about his troubles. Ichigo responded with a question.

"Grimmjow, you'd..._do me_..right?" He asked.

"Ichigo, _what the fuck_?" Renji's voice rang from the storage room.

"Uh..." The blunette tried to keep the red from creeping up his neck. That was an unexpected question. "Ichigo, what—"

"I mean, you'd have sex with me right?" Ichigo was tired of waiting for someone to come along for him. He decided that he'd go looking for a relationship himself. Grimmjow was a pretty decent guy, but he needed to know that he wouldn't flake on him.

"Um...yeah? But...I would rather date you instead..." Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you...wanna go out with me?"

Ichigo let out a relieved sigh. At least he didn't have to ask. "Yes. I really would."

"You are the two most awkward people I know. Remind me to be there when you guys fuck. That'll be somethin to see," Renji said add he walked in carrying a big box.

"Shut the hell up," Grimmjow growled. Renji stuck his tongue out at him ast he put the box down.

"C'mon, Ichi. Let's go home."

Renji slipped on his coat and waited for the smaller redhead to do the same. Grimmjow smirked to himself when Ichigo smiled at him. Asking him out didn't go quite like he imagined, but at least he got the answer he wanted. For as long as he'd known him he'd been extremely attracted to Ichigo, physically and emotionally. Even considering the bold, straightforward person he was, Ichigo had been a challenge to figure out. He was much smarter, and Grimmjow couldn't approach him like he'd approached so many others. Ichigo made him feel awkward in his own skin, but in a good way. He made him feel different, and Grimmjow couldn't wait to find it what they could be together.

* * *

**So did you guys like that? I hope so!**

**I see a very thick plot line for this story, but my mind is so _all_ over the place _all_ the friggin time. So, y'know, all of it might change...**

**But I'll have faith for now, thanks to all of you!**

**R&R!**

**_~EMAE_  
**


End file.
